Ice cream
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: A veces los perros son mas rápidos que los humanos captando algunas cosas. Royai.


**N/T:** Ya estoy de vuelta al Royai con este fic. ¡Esta vez tendrá algo de colaboración con nuestro querido Black Hayate! Disfrutadlo.

Lamento que se me pasara cuando lo publiqué, esta historia pertenece a **Yuncyn** y me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Lamento que se me pasara.

FMA pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Los personajes igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Helado<strong>

**N/A: **Es fantástico lo que puede pasar cuando te sientas ante el ordenador un mediodía lluvioso, queriendo desesperadamente hacer un fic Royai.

**Disclaimer:** Roy Mustang, Elizabeth Hawkeye, Black Hayate son de FMA © y de Square-Enix. Si no me equivoco.

Todo comenzó con un helado.

El sabor no es extraño – vainilla con chispas de chocolate-. Es un capricho normal; helado hecho de crema, leche y otros ingredientes normales para hacer helado. Es el rutinario, normal postre que mucha gente disfruta al notar como el delicado sabor a vainilla se desliza garganta abajo y escucha el satisfactorio crujido de las ligeramente agridulces chispas de chocolate.

Realmente, es solamente un helado con chispas de chocolate.

Sin embargo, para el Coronel Roy Mustang, es la cosa más malvada jamás creada y debería estar prohibida por poder conducir a cualquier persona a la locura si se lo come, él lo que siente es la más inapropiada de las situaciones. **(1)**

Eso sí, no creas que es la persona que está _comiéndose_ el helado lo que te volverá loco.

Él _no_ está mirando arriba. Él _no mirará_ arriba.

… mira arriba.

Otro pensamiento cruza la oscura cabeza del coronel. ¿Por qué combinación de cosas perfectamente inocentes hacen que la mente de las personas actué de una manera absolutamente perversa? Es extraño.

_Tal vez,_ respondió una seca voz que provenía de su cabeza. _Depende de cómo de perceptivo es cada uno a esta combinación realmente inocente. Alguien de carácter perverso, vería esto y naturalmente pensaría en cosas perversas. _

Roy maldijo al elocuente pero anónimo hablador. Él _no _es perverso. Él solamente… está bien informado.

_En cosas perversas._

Más maldiciones salieron de su boca tras esa aplastante sentencia.

Con gran dificultad obligó a su cabeza a girar hacia el periódico que tenía enfrente de nuevo. De todos los días, justamente tenía que ser hoy uno de esos extraños días libres en los que no había papeleo que completar o ningún trabajo que hacer. Eso significa que no tiene por qué estar en la oficina. Así que podía ver lo que tiene en frente sin tener que estirar el cuello sobre las filas de papeleo o levantarse. Eso significa que puede alzar la cabeza y ver cosas sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Esta es una de esas veces en las que Roy cree que el Cielo juega con él como si no fuera más que un juguete.

Entonces, otro pensamiento cruza su mente.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto el helado una elección? En realidad, él nunca había visto ningún postre, a excepción de algún bizcocho y alguna tarta siendo consumido. Abundantes comidas equilibradas con suaves bebidas, si, pero nunca algo tan frívolo e infantil como el helado. La razón era y es que no es bueno para el cuerpo y que podría menguar el rendimiento en el trabajo.

Por eso, cuando vio aquella simple bola de helado en un cucurucho, se vio un poco aturdido.

Tira del cuello de su camisa mientras su cabeza, como si todo estuviera planeado, mira hacia arriba de nuevo. Como antes, está cuidadosamente escondido tras su periódico. Él tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias tarde o temprano, ya lo sabe. Realmente, no tiene ninguna escapatoria. Quedarse tal y como está supondría verse descubierto tarde o temprano. Levantarse e irse supondría atraer su atención.

Pero como era de esperar, no desea no haber estado allí. Ver ese espectáculo es raro pero agradable. Es una lástima, para él, que esta escena es de las que solo se ven una vez en su vida, tal vez dos si eres extremadamente afortunado.

Roy sonríe ligeramente. No tiene duda de que ha tenido suerte porque a decir verdad…

Sabe que es afortunado por ver este momento de carácter tan oculto.

"Buenos días, _señor_."

El momento bendito aquel se desvanece instantáneamente. Sabiendo que nada le va a ayudar ahora, baja el periódico y sonríe acogedoramente.

Elizabeth Hawkeye se acerca a él, su indiferente expresión cubierta en parte por un dorado flequillo y enmarcada por su pelo suelto. Viste una chaqueta de color caqui y unos pantalones oscuros. Le queda bien, piensa Roy. Su constante compañero, Black Hayate, camina a su lado y se detiene cuando ella. Ni siquiera necesita correa, tal es su disciplina.

"_Teniente_ Hawkeye. Que sorpresa más agradable." Se inclina hacia abajo y le frota suavemente a Hayate en el cuello. El movimiento que hace la cola del can le da a entender su aprobación hacia el cariño. "No sabía que venias al parque en tus días libres."

Riza no se lo cree ni por un momento. Alza una ceja. "¿Me has estado observando?"

_Directa al grano como siempre… _Roy tiene un pensamiento fugaz preguntándose cómo puede ser tan contundente y sutil a la vez cuando era necesario. "¿Observándote, Teniente? Me temo que nunca he pensado que seas un bello espécimen que observar. De hecho, he estado absorto en las noticias que dicen que el tiempo va a estar principalmente nublado y que habrá un 50% de posibilidades de que llueva. Algo no muy bueno para alguien como yo, como de entre todas las personas tú debes saber perfectamente."

Su ceja se alza aun más pero no dice nada y él saborea su falta de contradicciones.

Con todo, Roy alza un brazo con gracia y hace un ademán invitándola silenciosamente. Hay un brillo en sus ojos y acepta sin palabras. Mientras se sienta, Hawkeye eleva el en parte ya comido helado y lo muerde un poco. Black Hayate, se tumba a la vez que les observa y deja escapar un corto ladrido, como si quisiera decir algo. De todas formas, Riza solamente le ordena más bien severa que se quede en silencio.

De mientras Roy trata desesperadamente de mantener la calma, intentando no cambiar su expresión despreocupada. "Ahora que lo pienso, Hawkeye, ¿desde cuándo comes helado?"

Hay un pequeño tinte rosado cruzando sus mejillas, algo que solo se nota desde el punto de vista de Roy.

Oh, Dios, ayúdale para que no sonría como un loco…

A pesar de su sonrojo, le echa una mirada cálida. "No suelo comerlo a menudo."

"Lo se."

"Pero…" Ella mira a su helado más suavemente, más suavemente que a él de todos modos. Su voz se desvanece y Roy le mira a los ojos inmediatamente. Los siempre enfocados, determinados ojos están perdidos en el infinito, ahondando recuerdos que están cerrados a cal y canto en su inteligente cabeza.

Todo lo que él sabe sobre ella es como una gota en un océano. Siente que cada vez que se las arregla para aprender algo sobre ella, hay muchísimo más que no sabe. Sin embargo, se siente bien con ello. Le da esperanza. Esperanza de tener la oportunidad de explorar todas sus facetas despacio, con tiempo. Por lo menos, tiene la esperanza de tener esa oportunidad.

Ella es mucho más que solo una amiga o una camarada… mucho más que una teniente o una asistente leal. A veces, le parece que podría verla sentada en su meas todo el día, hasta el cuello de trabajo y nunca cansada. Nunca se cansará de ver esa concentración en su cara o la manera en la que sus hebras doradas caen en su cara.

¿Y honestamente?

Él nunca se cansará de mirar sus ojos cobrizos. Esos ojos que velan por él, ojos que se aseguran de que está a salvo… ojos que le dan consuelo cuando tiene demasiado peso encima que soportar. Ese fuerte par de ojos que han estado ahí sin vacilar para él todos esos años en la milicia.

Le dan suficiente incentiva para intentarlo y ser más fuerte también. Y le está muy agradecido por ello.

_¿…en que estas pensando, Riza…?_

Entonces, como si estuviera respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que tanto ella como él lo escuchen.

"Supongo que de vez en cuando… está bien pretender ser un niño de nuevo…"

Un momento de silencio pasa entre ambos antes de que él responda, en el mismo tono de vos que ella.

"… supongo. Solo de vez en cuando."

Los oscuros, afilados e inteligentes ojos se encuentran con los algo más grandes y cobrizos, coincidiendo en ambos aspectos. El parpadeo del par oscuro par de ojos hace que los otros, más grandes, brillen y que una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre aparezca en su cara.

El punto de atención de Roy cambia. "… tu helado se está derritiendo."

Los ojos de Riza se dirigen rápidamente a la pegajosa vainilla que va arrastrándose por su mano. Y tan rápida como es…

Su coronel es más rápido esta vez.

Con una mano sosteniendo un pañuelo para limpiar el blanco helado, la otra mano sostiene la mano de ella firmemente. Parece que se está tomando su tiempo para realizar esta tarea tan simple, como si estuviera dispuesto a eliminar cualquier rastro de la pegajosa, ofensiva sustancia de su piel tan rápido como sea posible.

Pero no a ella no le importa.

La diferencia entre las manos enguantadas y desnudas de su coronel es devastadora. Los guantes son una capa, una máscara que oculta la piel áspera y callosa que hay debajo.

Y de nuevo, no le importa.

La aspereza solo le dice cuánto ha trabajado. Las cicatrices le indican el esfuerzo que ha hecho para mantener a sus subordinados a salvo.

Le dicen una de las muchas razones por la que le está dejando que sostenga su mano y que limpie el derretido helado como si estuviera cuidando de una herida.

"… ya está." Un matiz de pesar aparece en el ambiente que contiene las silabas que iban a ser dichas mientras el moreno se aleja.

Y antes de que ella diga nada, él coge delicadamente una chispa de chocolate del pañuelo y se la mete en la boca.

Pensativo mastica y traga antes de sonreír. "Te felicito por tu elección del sabor_, Teniente_."

Desde donde está sentado, Black Hayate ladra de nuevo, una vez más intentando decir algo. Su ama simplemente le vuelve a mirar y seguido dirige su vista hacia el hombre que tiene al lado. La sonrisa de Riza se desvanece en un carácter reflexivo mientras le mira, un poco resignada como siempre que está tratando con él.

Para la sorpresa de Roy, sus ojos cobrizos adquieren una especie de brillo.

Despacio, como si le costara, ella sostiene silenciosamente el helado delante de su cara.

Roy le mira, preguntándole con la mirada si esto es en serio.

Sus ojos le responden.

El placer de su sonrisa se desvanece en lo que diríamos que sería afecto.

Y él se apoya para coger un poco del helado.

El en parte derretido sabor se desliza fácilmente por su garganta, dejando un sabor dulce en su boca.

Lo suficientemente dulce como para hacerle sonreír. "Gracias."

La rubia asiente en respuesta, su sonrojo volviéndose un poco más rojo. "De nada."

Y como si lo habrían acordado silenciosamente, Riza toma un poco del helado antes de pasárselo a su coronel. Roy hace lo mismo y se lo devuelve. Mientras, hablan amigablemente de varios temas. En algunas cosas están de acuerdo, en otras no. Él bromea con ella sobre algunas cosas, ella le regaña un poco por otras.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, el helado se ha acabado y solamente queda el final del cono. Roy mira a su teniente antes de ofrecérselo. Ella lo coge sin decir nada y en seguida se lo come, sonriendo para sí misma por su gesto.

Hay una pausa en la que ambos se preguntan exactamente lo mismo: _¿Y ahora que?_

Roy de repente sonríe.

Bien… supongo que al final el helado no está tan mal.

"Así que," Empieza mientras se levanta y le ofrece una mano a la chica. "¿Qué piensas sobre el chocolate con menta?"

Riza pestañea con sorpresa y entonces lo entiende. Sin vacilar, le coge de la mano y se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Creo que preferiría probar la fresa esta vez."

"¿Si? Bueno, realmente el sabor no me importa. Aunque," Mira rápidamente su cartera con la mano libre, mientras la otra no suelta la de su teniente. "Me temo que solo tengo dinero para un cono. ¿Te importa compartir, Elizabeth?"

El brillo en sus ojos hace que su sonrisa se ensanche muy a su pesar. "Roy, eres incorregible."

El moreno se ríe. La presión en la mano de la chica aumenta mientras andan hacia el vendedor de helados.

Black Hayate está a dos pasos por detrás de su ama, moviendo la cola en aprobación ante la vista que hay ante él. Ama a su dueña con todo su perruno corazón y piensa amablemente sobre los humanos pero realmente; a veces necesitas ladrar dos veces antes de llegar a hacer nada.

¿No le oyeron la primera vez cuando les dijo que deberían compartir?

**Fin.**

**(1) **Roy es conocido por exagerar simpre que se encuentra bajo presión.

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por todos les reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Lamento haber tardado mas que de costumbre, ¡pero este fic me ha costado más traducirlo! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.


End file.
